


Stupid Crushes and Oblivious Best Friends

by nverenders



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverenders/pseuds/nverenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And, just so you know, I don't think you're weird" Frank said after he stopped laughing, leaving Gerard a bit confused "You know, like Collin said. I don't think you're weird. I mean, I do, but it's in a good way. And I like spending time with you, for tons of reasons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Crushes and Oblivious Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a short little cute story and it's like, a kid fic, I guess. It starts when they're five and ends when they're seventeen so I guess. Also, I made Frank and Gerard the same age for plot purposes. I don't think there are any grammar/spelling mistakes but if there are, please tell me.

KINDERGARTEN  
Gerard didn't really like kindergarten, at least not at first. He didn't like all the noise and all the kids and all the group activities they always had to do. He preferred sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner of the room and drawing. Occasionally he'd talk to someone at lunch and even make some friends but they'd leave pretty soon. Gerard didn't know why. Maybe they thought he was weird.  
That Wednesday he was sat at his table and set his mind to drawing the best dragon ever for his baby brother Mikey but it never turned out quite like how he wanted and the pile of crumpled papers next to him was growing bigger and bigger.  
Gerard really hated being five years old. He couldn't wait to be older, he bet when he was older he could draw a better dragon for Mikey.  
"Whatcha doing?" said a perky voice behind Gerard.  
"Drawing" Gerard replied shortly, not picking up his head. He wished the kid would leave, he had a dragon to draw, and he really didn't have time for this.  
"What are you drawing?" the kid sat himself next to Gerard and scooted weirdly close.  
Gerard finally picked his head up and studied the small boy next to him. He was short, shorter than Gerard and had dark hair in his eyes. His olive eyes were popped out with curiosity as he stared at Gerard's drawing. Gerard thought the boy was pretty.  
"A dragon" he replied and the boy's eyes widened even more.  
"Whoa, cool!" he said and looked at Gerard "I'm Frankie. What's your name?"  
"Gerard"  
"Hey, Gerard? Will you draw me a dragon too?" Frankie asked, still not leaving.  
"Sure" Gerard shrugged, hoping Frankie would leave him alone after he did that.  
Frankie beamed at that and scooted even closer to Gerard, watching him draw.  
After Gerard drew Frankie a dragon, he still didn't leave and Gerard didn't really mind as much as he thought he would.  
\---  
8 YEARS OLD  
Gerard slowly slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hallway where Frankie had run off to. He was sat on the floor, his back against the wall and knees on his chest with his head buried in his hands. He wasn't crying.  
Without a word, Gerard sat himself down, next to Frankie. He knew what to do when people were upset, he'd often try to make Mikey feel better when something bad happened to him in kindergarten. Frank and Gerard have been friends for 3 years now, that's the longest Gerard has ever had a friend. Well, if you don't count Mikey but Mikey was his brother.  
"I hate Jim" Frankie stated, lifting his head up from his hands.  
Gerard just nodded. "He's stupid" he agreed.  
"He ripped the drawing you made me when he took my notebook" he said sadly and Gerard's face fell.  
At the beginning of third grade, he drew a picture of Frankie as a really awesome zombie and it looked cool as hell and Frankie kept it in his notebook that happened to be pink and Jim seemed to have some problem with that color so he made fun of him and took the notebook, ripping the drawing.  
"Maybe I can duct tape it back together but I don't know if it will look as good..." Frankie trailed off but Gerard shook his head.  
"I'll draw you another one" he promised "And it's gonna be way better than that one" he offered Frankie a smile which he returned.  
"Thanks, Gee" he said "You're the best. You're my best friend"  
"You're my best friend too"  
\---  
12 YEARS OLD  
"I think Leah likes you" Frank stated one day in Gerard and Mikey's room after school.  
"Really?" Gerard asked, curios.  
"Yeah. Didn't you notice? She always follows you around and blushes like crazy when you talk to her and laughs way too much whenever you say something funny" Frank said with a chuckle.  
Gerard just shrugged.  
"I didn't really notice" he said and Frank rolled his eyes.  
"That's because you never notice anything"  
Gerard chuckled, agreeing with the statement.  
"Do you like her then?" Frank asked and Gerard shrugged again.  
"I don't know. She's nice and all but like, not really" he said, suddenly feeling kind of awkward "I don't think I really like anyone at the moment. You?"  
"Yeah, I like someone" Frank said mysteriously and Gerard raised his eyebrows "I'm not gonna tell you though" he said and Gerard gave him a disappointed look "I can't tell anyone"  
"But I'm supposed to be your best friend" Gerard reminded him "I won't tell anyone. Not even Mikey, I swear!"  
Frank raised his eyebrow at him because Gerard had to tell everything to Mikey; it was like he was physically incapable of not telling him something.  
"I still won't tell" he said simply, shaking his head.  
Gerard asked a few more questions but when Frank didn't give anything away except that yes, they were pretty, he gave up.  
\---  
14 YEARS OLD  
Gerard really didn't like Collin but he had to put up with him because Frank liked him- he liked him a lot. Gerard didn't get it, he didn't get why Frank had to date the most obnoxious, annoying asshole ever who was also a year older than Gerard and Frank and had some sort of superiority complex, Gerard didn't even know.  
Collin wasn't really bad looking, if Gerard's being honest, but he still couldn't figure out why Frank liked him so much. He was pretty tall, he'll give him that, and a lot of people considered height differences to be cute (in this particular case, Gerard disagreed), he had a sort of longish face with nice features and a pretty fit body. He wasn't that muscular but it was visible he worked out. Gerard faintly remembered Frank mentioning how he played football or something in one of his dreamy Collin-is-amazing-and-perfect-and-super-hot-and-he's-a-year-older monologues where Gerard would mostly tune out because he was so fucking sick of Collin and how Frank talked about him as if he was some sort of football-playing god. Whatever, Gerard could play football if he wanted to. He just chose to lie around and read comics all day, if he wanted to get all fit and play football or whatever, he totally could. He wasn't jealous of Collin though, he's just saying him playing football isn't that impressive.  
The only thing that made Gerard feel better when it came to Collin was his hair because Christ, it was impossible for Gerard not to snort when he first saw it. He had brown hair that went into some sort of a spike-y quiff thing and as if that wasn't funny enough, he had bleached ends. Seriously.  
The annoying thing was that Frank didn't seem to find it funny. Gerard pointed it out and made fun of it all the time (not in front of Collin, of course, that guy could totally punch him) but Frank just gave him a puzzled look, much to Gerard's disappointment. How can you not laugh at that hair, seriously? Thankfully, Mikey was more than okay with making jokes about the disaster that was Collin's hair so Gerard wasn't at a total loss.  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Gerard was sat on the staircase at the back of a nursing home with Frank and Collin. He and Frank discovered it last year and it's been their little place since, so having Collin sat there with them was really getting on Gerard's nerves, but he hasn't said anything yet.  
The little staircase was set in an alley at the back of the nursing home, leading up to the second floor and no one ever really used it so he and Frank often hung out here. It was quiet and even though there were some dumpsters and shit, it didn't smell too bad. Sometimes, he'd come here when he was sad or upset or just wanted to escape for a while and often, Frank would find him and they'd just sit together in silence, not really saying anything. It was sort of his and Frank's secret and one of the rare things he never told Mikey about so having Collin here just didn't add up because if Mikey didn't know, then that stupid, oh so hot footballer boyfriend of Frank's definitely shouldn't know.  
"So like, does anything ever happen here?" Collin asked in his stupid voice that was deeper than Gerard's, but totally didn't make him jealous.  
Gerard shrugged, shaking his head. Nothing really happened but it was a special place; a place for secrets and a place for Gerard and Frank, not Collin because Collin couldn't understand just what that stupid, dirty staircase was.  
"And you just kind of sit here...?" he asked again and Gerard nodded, even though Collin was irritating him even more than usual.  
"I don't get it" Collin said again after a few moments of silence "I mean, what's the point? What am I supposed to do, just sit here? It's fucking boring, man"  
"That's the point" Gerard said, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice "It's a place for thinking, not talking, moron" He couldn't hold back the insult and as soon as it slipped out, he expected Frank to scowl at him or shoot him a look or tell him to stop being rude to his boyfriend like he usually did, but Frank remained silent, staring at the dumpsters in front of them absently.  
"Whatever, you're fucking weird. Dunno why Frankie even spends time with you" Collin concluded and Gerard clenched his jaw. His stomach kind of turned when Mr. Hair Model referred to Frank as 'Frankie' but he didn't comment. It was a really old nickname Frank stopped using by fourth grade and the only person who still sometimes called him that was his mother. Gerard sometimes said it too but he's known Frank since they were five so it was okay for him to say it, when Collin's only known him for a couple of months and it just sounded weird when he said it.  
Again, Frank didn't say anything and Gerard couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.  
Soon after, Collin left because he was too bored and he tried to drag Frank with him but he decided to stay so Collin rolled his eyes and left them, much to Gerard's pleasure. Him and Frank remained silent until Frank left as well, saying his mom was going to get worried if he didn't show up for dinner. Gerard left an hour later, slipping into his room where he found Mikey and Pete mid some seemingly important discussion about some bands Gerard hasn't even heard of. He half-listened to them, lying on his bed feeling kind of shitty, though he didn't really know why.  
Around 9 pm, his phone started ringing and he glanced at it in surprised. The word 'FRANK' was written in caps all over the display, along with a picture of him grinning really widely. They were on a school field trip the day Gerard took that picture and Frank took the exact same of Gerard and set it up as his contact picture as well. Finally, he picked up the phone he's been staring at, sitting up in bed.  
"Hey" Frank's voice came through, sounding a bit sad.  
"Hey" Gerard replied the same way, his voice still hoarse from not speaking for a while.  
"Um, so, I called to, uh, apologize" Frank started "I was gonna text you first but, dunno, just thought it was better if I called. Anyway, I'm sorry I, uh, brought Collin to our staircase, I know it's kind of our thing"  
"Yeah" Gerard agreed because it was their thing and it was theirs only, not even Mikey knew about it. "Sorry I was rude to your boyfriend" He added, deciding it was appropriate even though he was always rude to Frank's boyfriend and he really wasn't sorry.  
He heard Frank's small laugh from the phone and he smiled because he knew Frank was aware he didn't really give a fuck.  
"And, just so you know, I don't think you're weird" Frank said after he stopped laughing, leaving Gerard a bit confused "You know, like Collin said. I don't think you're weird. I mean, I do, but it's in a good way. And I like spending time with you, for tons of reasons"  
That's when Gerard erupted into laughter and left Frank totally confused on the other side of the line.  
"What the fuck, Frank?" he asked, still laughing a bit "Listen, I know. We've been best friends for like, what, 9 years? I know"  
Frank laughed as well now, making Gerard smile winder.  
"Right, yeah, sorry. I'm just being stupid" he said "It's just like, you don't really like Collin, do you?"  
Gerard was a bit surprised by the question because he thought he was making it pretty fucking obvious. He tried to be polite to the guy, he really did, but how can you be 100% polite to a guy with hair like that? Seriously.  
"Not so much, but whatever. If you like him... yeah, whatever" he tried to act like he didn't care, convinced he was doing a great job but Frank saw right through him (though he didn't comment, letting Gerard believe he was a good liar).  
"I don't know" Frank said, startling Gerard. Up to now, it's always been Collin this, Collin that, Collin plays football, Collin's a great kisser, Collin's so hot, Collin's so sweet. "Like, he's great but... I don't know. Hey, remember a few years ago when I told you I had a crush but I wouldn't tell who on?"  
Gerard said yes instantly because of course he remembered; he spent so long trying to figure out who Frank liked but he never told.  
"Well, yeah, I'm still kinda hung up on them" he said "I dunno. I thought it was like, a stupid crush that went away soon but maybe not. I don't know. It's kind of like, yeah, Collin is great but no one's really as good as that other person. Also, don't even try to ask, asshole, I'm still not telling you"  
\---  
17 YEARS OLD  
"Hey, could I sleep over tonight?" asked Frank one evening in Gerard's basement. "It's just that my mum's been really annoying lately and I don't wanna deal with her, y' know?"  
Gerard moved into the basement sometime last year, God knows why. It was damp and pretty cold and the toilet made weird noises at night but Gerard made it pretty cool. There were comics and action figures stacked on the shelves, a TV and a bunch of movies, a pretty large bed and a couch opposite of it. There was even a small bathroom in the back that had a shower as well (not that Gerard really used the shower).  
"Sure" Gerard nodded "I just have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be okay with it"  
"Yeah, thanks"  
"Hey mom! MOM!" Gerard yelled from the bed. He didn't really feel like going upstairs and asking his mom in person and plus, the bed was really comfortable. His mother, however, didn't really enjoy this type of communication so a few moments later she knocked on the basement door and came inside.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Is it okay if Frank sleeps over?" Gerard asked casually and Frank offered Mrs. Way an awkward smile.  
"Yeah, of course, make yourself at home. Do you need any pajamas? I think we have a spare toothbrush somewhere around here too" she offered but Frank shook his head.  
"No thanks, Mrs. Way, I'm good"  
"Well, alright then. Don't forget to make his bed, Gerard. I'll call you two for dinner when it's ready" with that, she exited the basement and went back upstairs, leaving Frank and Gerard alone again.  
The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, they all had dinner together comfortably and then watched some movie on TV with Mikey and Pete (who spent a lot of time in the Way household as well, mostly because of Mikey). Then, Pete had to go home and Mikey went to his room and soon after, Gerard and Frank decided to go to sleep as well.  
They set up Frank's bed at the couch opposite of Gerard's bed and it took them worryingly long to figure out which sheet was for what and which pillow fit into which pillowcase.  
They both crawled into bed and chatted for a while until they were too tired to pay attention anymore and just as sleep clouded Gerard's eyes, Frank snapped him awake.  
"Hey, um, Gerard? You awake?" he whispered.  
"Uh-huh" he replied quietly.  
"Um, I was just wondering, would it- would it be weird if I slept with you tonight?"  
"Huh?" Gerard asked, unsure if he heard it right.  
"It's just that- fuck, it's really fucking cold, you know?" he chuckled nervously.  
"Yeah, sure, I mean it's not- it's cool" Gerard said and scooted to make room for Frank. His bed was pretty big, it wasn't a double bed but it could fit two people, though they'd have to be pretty close.  
Frank climbed into bed and Gerard swore when he felt Frank's cold feet press against his skin.  
"Shit, sorry" Frank apologized "I told you I was fucking cold"  
"Yeah" Gerard laughed.  
They were facing each other and Gerard thought how this is probably the closest they've ever been since that one time in kindergarten during nap time when they shared a mattress because there weren't enough of them.  
"I could've just given you a blanket, you know" Gerard observed and Frank blushed slightly, grateful it was too dark for Gerard to see.  
"Yeah, but like, body heat, y' know?" he said, hoping that would make sense.  
"Oh, right"  
They fell into silence, both of their eyes wide open and suddenly, Gerard didn't feel sleepy anymore. He felt wide awake and he found himself staring into Frank's eyes in the darkness and his stomach felt a bit weird but he wasn't sure if it was a good weird or not, like someone built in a rollercoaster in it. He was pretty sure he felt Frank shift closer and now their noses were almost touching and even though it was dark Gerard could still see the color of Frank's eyes and, oh god, he felt himself leaning in and he felt like he should say something before anything happened and-  
"Um" he managed to say but before he could add anything mildly intelligent, their lips were pressed against each other and he wasn't sure if it was Frank who leaned in and kissed him or if it was him or if they both did and his brain just kind of stopped working and now their lips were moving against each other and the rollercoaster in Gerard's stomach was going wild and his heart was beating at a worrying rate but he didn't really care because holy shit, he was kissing Frank and it was great and whoa, now Frank parted his lips so Gerard did too and their tongues slipped in and Gerard never felt so good in his entire life.  
After a while, Frank pulled back and grinned so Gerard grinned too because fuck, he just loved Frank's grin and they also just kissed and Gerard felt so fucking happy, happier than he's felt in a long time.  
"I... wow" was all Gerard managed to say, his brain still not fully recovered.  
"Yeah, I know" Frank replied, his grin not going away.  
"So like..." Gerard began "do you wanna like, go out with me or something? Like a date?"  
Frank's grin grew even wider.  
"I'd love to, secret crush from when I was twelve"


End file.
